The word that kills
by alexisR.W
Summary: The Cullen family is shaken when their youngest member gets a disease that leads to fateful options. During the troubling times, Nessie somehow finds friendship and true love, but will it be enough to save her? Ness/Jake
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I seem to have a problem with commitment, so this may only be a one shot… Depending upon the reviews I receive or don't, and on if I can't keep the story line going! So, if you do happen to read and like it, please review. Xoxo-**

_One_

_Renesmee _

I remember the day I got out of the shower and saw the bruise. I remember every morning after, for a month, when I would wake up and see if it was gone. It never was. I remember the day we played dodge ball in P.E. and the pain I was in when the ball hit the exact spot that the non-disappearing bruise was. I remember not caring that I was in front of half the student body; I screamed and cried until my mom got there. I remember hearing the news. The word was like a ghost, something I never would have expected.

_Two_

_Bella_

I used to think vampires had all the strength in the world. I was wrong. Nothing can ever make anyone strong enough for the day you discover your child has cancer. I didn't realize anything was wrong until I got a call from her school saying that I needed to come get her. When I got there, she was sobbing hysterically and was lying on her back. I ran over to her and grabbed her in my arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. She was crying so hard she couldn't speak. The school nurse came over and asked "Did you know anything about the bruising on her back?" I didn't know what she was talking about. Since there was no one else in the clinic, I lifted the bottom of her shirt up and found the line of purple bruises down her spine.

"Sweetie, how long has this been here?" I ask completely ignoring the nurse's question.

"Almost a month." She manages between cries.

Immediately I get furious with her, wondering why she didn't tell me and kept it a secret. Then I become frightened, I've maybe just watched one-to-many of those mystery diagnoses shows. I begin to panic and my mind jumps to the worst possible (well what I thought was the worst possible) thing. I check her out of school and rush her to the emergency room. I call her father to inform him that we are going to the hospital. He gets here in literally what would have taken hours. I'm thankful when he arrives. They have already taken Renesmee to a room to draw blood. She may be 14 but to me she is still that little 5 year old I used to know. I'm scared as hell.

When the doctor comes out a good 45 minutes later, his face is grim. I can tell by his face that the results aren't good. Edward grabs my hand as we prepare for the worst.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid her white cell count is a low. Lower than normal. We're going to send the results to an oncology lab to repeat the test there." The doctor says. I'd much rather have had Carlisle tell us all this, but I haven't seen him in years.

"Wait, oncology is the study of cancer, right?" Edward says coldly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." The doctor says and leaves the room.

"Oh god, Edward" I gasp and lose it. I keep thinking what we would do if we lost our baby. What would we do?

It takes a good thirty minutes to regain my composure before I can go see Renesmee.

"Mom. I want Grandpa to be my doctor." She says when I come in.

I walk over and put her in my arms. She has seemed to fit perfectly here in my arms since I first held her. "I know baby. So do I, so do I." I say and try to soothe her.

_Three_

_Renesmee_

It's been two years since that first trip to the hospital Turns out I have leukemia. A very rare, but not impossible form of leukemia. It also turns out that it helps a lot if your grandpa is a doctor that is loaded and has many friends who are doctors. You seem to have a better survival rate if you do. The first thing they tried was cord blood; it held it off till now, only for me to go into relapse. Right now I'm sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to so many tubes it isn't even funny. Mom and Dad are meeting with Grandpa to see what's best to do to fix me. I have the TV turned on although I'm not watching it. I'm just sitting here, staring at a wall. I always thought I was invincible. Being half vampire can make you think that you know. I always had to pretend I wasn't as fast or as strong as the other kids at school, because I could have beat them at all the races and could have done ten-thousand pull ups.

I'm wondering if maybe I deserve this fate. That maybe it's my fault because I kissed Taylor behind the bleachers and didn't tell mom, or maybe because I didn't actually clean my room, just shoved everything under my bed. Or maybe because I copied Katie's homework because I didn't do my own. All these seem like good reasons to be punished but God; does it have to be this big of a punishment?

When they all walk in I don't see them because I was thinking of reason's God would want me punished.

"Renesmee, we have a plan." Grandpa says. I don't think I have seen him this often since I was a baby. I have seen him at least once a month for the past two years.

"Okay, shoot."I say, hoping this time it would be the final thing. The thing that cured me.

"It seems our only option now is Chemotherapy. It is extensive and painful and will make you sick, but it's our only option." He said. My mind reeled. I had seen the children who had lost all their hair in chemotherapy; I didn't want my hair to fall out. I had golden brown ringlets that fell to the middle of my back. I was sure that it would never look the same if it all fell out. I then decided I did not want this, 'Chemotherapy'.

"No. I don't want it. Is there another option?" I ask. Surely there was, there is always another option.

"Yeah, Dying." Grandpa says.

Three hours later I am retching my guts and crying at the same time. 'Oh god this is awful' I think. Maybe I'd rather die, I think before stopping myself. No, I don't really want to die do I? I think of my mom who is sobbing as well next to me. I couldn't leave her, she would kill me! Or well, not really, but it might kill her, although she can't die… Then I think of my dad, who gives me whatever I want with a quick show of my puppy-dog face. Then I think of Taylor, who cares so much. I can't die. Not yet.

The next few days are the same. Sleep, eat, throw it up, and then cry myself back to sleep. My mom is there by my side the whole time, but my dad who isn't great at crises or these types of situations, continues to work. It doesn't bother me. I know he would be uncomfortable here and I don't want that. And the fact that he would have to listen to my thoughts makes it worse for him. On the third day I am finally free to go home. I have never wanted my own bed and shower so bad.

After I had showered I found my way to my drawers and put on some pajamas. It was weird to see the tube sticking out of me; they had to put in a permanent tube so that when I go back for more chemo they wouldn't have to start all over.

Once I'm all clean I go to my overnight bag from the hospital and pull everything out just to find my phone. When I finally find it I have two missed calls and a few texts. The missed calls were from Allie and Taylor. Allie is my best friend she is one of the few people I have told about the cancer. I know that soon I'm going to have to tell people, with my hair going to fall out and whatnot. I decide I can't talk to her right now. The only person I want to talk to is Taylor.

The texts are mostly from Taylor.

'_Hey, where you been?'_

'_Ness, call me please! :)'_

'_Hey babe, what's up with you? Call when you can.'_

He is the hottest and sweetest guy ever. Although, he has never visited me in the hospital…

I dial his number and wait.

"Hello?" Taylor says

"Hey." I manage.

"Ness? Oh hey! How are you?"

I can't say anything because I'm crying.

"Nessie? What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"It's gotten worse." I finally say.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell else would I be talking about? The cancer! I'm sick again!" I yell at him.

"Oh man. Sorry hope you feel better." He says.

"Hope I feel better? Hope I _feel _better? I'm flipping getting Chemo! You have no idea! This isn't something you just FEEL better about! This isn't like a cold, or the flu!" I yell.

"Whoa, okay then. Sorry" He says. And that's all he says.

"Is that all you can say?" I ask, crying again.

"What else am I supposed to say?" he asks.

I don't say anything.

After a few seconds of just silence he says, "listen, you're a cool girl, but this isn't gonna work. Sorry." And hangs up.

I'm left sitting there staring at my phone. I feel like I'm supposed to cry, but I'm so furious I can't. I put my phone down and walk downstairs.

"Hey, what was all that yelling about?" Mom asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say and turn towards the fridge. I look in it, but nothing looks appetizing.

"Is it about Taylor? She asks.

"Yes. We broke up." I finally say.

"Oh honey, I never really liked him anyway." She said.

"Well I did." I said and walked back upstairs.

How could she be so okay with this? He just broke my heart! I slam my door and walk over to my stereo. I put my new Ke$ha CD in and blast it. After the music makes me feel a bit better (emotionally since, ya know the whole cancer thing…) I go to my bathroom and run a hot bath. Bubble baths always cheer me up.

I get out and put my pajamas back on. I'm lying in bed watching teen mom when mom and dad both come up and knock on my door.

"Ness, can we come in?" dad asks.

"I guess." I mumble.

Weather they heard me or not, I'll never know because they came in anyway.

"Honey we know you're upset. Is there anything we can do?" mom asks.

Now would be the perfect chance to ask for anything, but seeing as I already have a laptop, flat screen and a bmw, I don't really need anything material. What I really want is to move to somewhere else, somewhere new. Or maybe, somewhere old…

"I want to move. To Forks. I want to be with all our family." I say and grin.

"Uh honey. I don't..." mom started to say. And she looked at dad.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. I don't think the family would either." Dad said.

"Me and your dad need to talk about this okay? Then we will let you know." Mom said. They got up and left my room. They went to the kitchen to talk about it so I crept down the stairs and sat down to listen.

"It's been 8 years Bella! No one remembers." Dad says. 'Remembers what?' I wondered.

"What about us? We still look 18! People will recognize us and remember!" mom said back.

"What if we don't move right to forks? We could move to La Push or Port Angeles." Dad said. "Would that be okay?" he asked.

She looked down. I could tell he was reading her thoughts.

"It's okay. I'm sure he is gone now baby. He can't hurt you or our baby." dad said and wrapped mom in his arms. They really love each other. I don't know if I have ever seen them actually fight.

"Okay. I say we move to Port Angeles. The shopping is good and the houses are nice, it's not too far from forks or la push." Mom finally said. YES! I'm so excited! Although, I'm sad at the same time, I'll be leaving Allie. I tiptoed back up to my room and waited for mom and dad to come back up and tell me what I already knew.

They walked in and ask "Is Port Angeles okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed and hugged them. "When can we go look at houses?" I asked.

They just looked at me and laughed.

We got plane tickets to go to Port Angeles this next weekend. I was so excited. I decided I had to call Allie. We had sort of grown apart the last few months but were still best friends.

On the third ring she answered.

"Hey, ho! Where you been?" she said and laughed.

"Hey, the hospital. I have to get chemo. It sucks." I said.

"Damn, that really sucks. I'm sorry. So are you gonna lose all your hair?" she asked.

"Ehh, prolly. But I gotta tell you something. You are gonna hate me."

"I can't hate you silly! What is it?" she asked.

"I'm moving. Soon." I said.

"What? Why?" she said very sad and confused.

"Because, my family just needs to get away. And we need to be close to family. You know I haven't seen them since I was born."

"Nessie, you are leaving me for family that doesn't care about you?" she said.

"Take that back! They do care!" I said.

"Yeah sure, SO much in the past 15 years!" she said. I do have to admit that she was right. They hadn't tried to call or anything in the past 15 years, well 8 really since I look 16 but have only been living 9 years.

"Your right, but I still love them and everyone deserves a second chance." I said.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I didn't mean it. I'm just, upset. That's all. What am I gonna do without you?" Allie said.

"I dunno alls. I dunno. I'm gonna miss you like crazy. You will have to visit all the time, okay?"

"Well duh." She said and we both laughed. I was gonna miss my best friend like crazy.

To be truthful, I don't even know why I want to move. I think it's because I want a fresh start. To be someone completely different. Someone everyone hasn't known since we were all five. Someone no one knows a single thing about except my name, and I want to meet someone new. Someone who likes me for me, who really cares about me, and who loves me. Sure mom and dad love me, but I've never had that one person who doesn't have to love me, and loves me because they want to.

"Okay, so you don't hate me right?" I ask just making sure.

"I'm very sad, but no. I could never hate you." Allie said.

"Okay good. Alright, I gotta go. Love you Alls."

"Love you too Ness!"

I hung up and set my phone down. Three more days till we left to go house hunting! I'm so excited. I looked at the clock, it was 10:23. Just about time for me to go to sleep. I wondered what excuse I would use this time as to why I was out. My teachers knew of course, their pity looks killed me. But the student body didn't. Even after that day in gym. I had decided after walking out of the hospital that I didn't want all of my friends and peers to give me the pity look and to feel bad for me so I vowed to never let them find out. I decided that this time, I would tell them my great aunt Betty passed away. Even though I never had a great aunt Betty, this would be my lie. I wonder how soon my hair will fall out? This is what I thought about before I fell asleep. Before soon I was asleep with dreams of having the most hair in the world. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got more reviews than I thought I would! I thought I'd get none, so I do believe I will write another chapter for you guys! In the reviews a lot mentioned that Nessie doesn't get sick, blah blah blah. The fact that she is half human allows her to get hurt (but she heals fast) and to get sick and is vulnerable to diseases. This is just how it is gonna work in my story. Trust me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. She won't die. Well, you get what I mean. ;) enjoy! Xoxo**

_Four_

_Renesmee_

_Flashback_

Two months was as fast as we could get away.

I woke up and there were strands of hair on my pillow. I silently cried as I cleaned them up. I went to school like usual and acted as if nothing was wrong. When I passed Taylor he gave me a sympathetic smile, but it seemed fake.

Everything was going fine until I got to seventh period. We were learning about what would happen if cells were abnormal, or over split. It was a bit boring, seeing as though I knew all about abnormal cells. I was spacing, thinking about what kind of house we would buy when I was called on.

"What happens when cells over divide at a fast rate Mrs. Cullen?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Uhh." I looked around the room. I hadn't been paying attention so I didn't know the answer.

"You should know, you're the one with cancer!" someone from the back yelled.

I looked around again and saw the faces of my peers go from calm, to surprised in a matter of seconds. Whenever they would catch my eye they gave me sympathetic looks. My face turned red, I was burning up. I felt like they were staring a hole in me. I grabbed my bag and ran out. I ran all the way to my car and got in before the tears came. I sat and cried like that for a while before I decided to start it and drive home.

The next day word spread like wildfire. Soon I was getting the looks from all of my classmates. I couldn't take it. Whenever I would walk down the hall I would see someone point and whisper. Even Allie couldn't make it better. I couldn't wait to move. The weekends were small gifts, tokens from god so that I wouldn't go suicidal.

All my hair fell out. Mom took me to LA to get a few of the best wigs in the country. I got two that matched my hair color, one was straight, and the other was curly. I got another in blonde for the heck of it. They didn't help the fact I was an outcast now. Nothing was wrong on the outside, but everyone knew I was messed up on the inside.

The night before we moved me and Allie camped in my backyard. We got everything that each other had gotten the other and brought it out. We sat and told every single story we could think of. We laughed until we cried and cried until we could make each other laugh again. We ended up finally going to sleep as soon as the sun was rising. Dad came and woke us up a few hours later. Everything we didn't need for a few days was packed up, moved and set up by decorators. As for beds, well, we all got new ones.

Me and Allie packed up the tent and all of the knickknacks inside in silence. There wasn't much more to say. In all the years we had been friends, I had never told her I was half vampire. I wanted so badly to tell her then, but what would it matter? It wouldn't make a difference. I was still leaving.

Once everything was packed up and we were ready to leave I went inside for a few minutes and put on a wig that looked just like my hair did before. When I came back outside, I told Allie goodbye, without crying. It was hard, but I was all cried out. We hugged and released and I got in the car. I didn't even look back.

_End of flashback_

When we pulled up to the house it was 3 in the afternoon. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. I had picked out the house. It was secluded in the trees and a mile off the road. It was a very Victorian style house. Daddy said he had grown up in one just like this one. It had spiral stairs inside that led up to my bedroom. The kitchen was enormous, although no one would ever eat in it. Mom and dad had a huge bedroom and bathroom that were fit for royalty.

My bedroom reminded me of a loft. It was big and open and above the kitchen, living room and dining room. The stairs made me feel like a princess. It had a huge bay window that the decorators put a comfy couch-bench by. My bed was tall and had four bedposts with white drapes over it. It was like a dream.

I got out of the car and went inside.

"Ah, Nessie. You picked a perfect house!" mom said. I smiled. I loved it and was glad they liked it. I was just excited for tomorrow. They promised that we would go see Grandma and the rest of the family! I climbed my spiral stairs to my room.

When I got there up it was better than I imagined. I closed the door to the stairs and dropped my bag on the floor. The curtains were open and the sunlight light up the room so that it looked fresh and pristine. The bay looked gorgeous and inviting and my bed was fit for a princess. I went and jumped on to my bed. I felt like the princess and the pea. I closed my eyes for a second and woke up hours later.

I opened my eyes and didn't know where I was. Then I thought about it and I was in my room. My room in Port Angeles. No one knew me. It felt so freeing. I went and picked my bag up off the floor and grabbed my phone out, it was five thirty. My battery was running low so I looked for my charger. I wasn't sure where the decorators put it. After searching through my desk drawers and closet I gave up. I grabbed my keys and my purse decided to go buy a new one. I wanted to explore the town a bit anyway.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Dad was watching a show about the Hoover Dam, he was such a nerd. I came behind him and hugged him from behind the couch. "I love you daddy." I said. I knew he loved his job in Utah, and it was a lot to up and move like we did. My daddy had always been there for me. I remember when I was little and couldn't sleep I would come downstairs and he would be watching one of his shows and he would just know and would automatically go make me some hot cocoa. I always fell asleep before he could bring it to me, but it was an awesome thought that he would always do that for me. When I got older I would stay awake for the hot cocoa and he would tell me stories. Of all the decades and cool people he had met. It always amazed me. I would be so tired the next day, but it was always worth it.

"I love you too, baby doll." He said. I kissed his cheek and said, "I'm going to buy a new charger, and explore a bit. I'll be back by ten. Okay?"

"Okay, you have your cell right?" he asked. He was so protective. Especially now that the chemo had made my immune system less effective, but he had always been pretty protective.

"Course. Love you." I said and opened the front door.

"Okay. Love you too." He said and I walked out. It was a bit chilly here, not what I was used to. In Utah, the weather was generally warm and not this cold for September. I hopped in my car and started it up, turning the heat on full blast. I hated being cold. I remember from when I was little when mom or dad would hold me. Their arms and hands were always cold. I ran at a cooler temperature than most, but warm enough to like heat better.

I pulled out of our drive and down to the main road. I remembered seeing signs on how to get to town so I followed my instincts till I found a wal*mart. I went inside and bought a new charger and some skittles. I walked back out into the cold and got in my car. I drove around the square and looked at all the little shops.

I opened my pack of skittles and drove past the last little shop. I turned right onto what I thought was the way back home. I was going down the road that was secluded by trees when my car dies. I manage to pull off to the side before it stops. I try and start it a few times with no luck.

'_This is just great!' _I think to myself. I pull out my phone and dial triple A.

After a few minutes of explaining where I was and what had happened they said they would send someone to come help me. I sat in my car and looked through my phone till it finally died. If it had died any sooner, I would have been screwed. I waited and waited for what seemed like ages. But by my clock it had only been three minutes. Finally I saw a truck coming down the road.

He pulled in front of me so our front ends were facing each other. I decided to get out and see what I needed to do.

He got out of the truck and looked at me. It was like a wave had washed over me. I went into a trance like state and had a vision, a flashback, something, of a person that looked like this man giving me butterfly kisses. That was all. Then it was gone.

I shook the image from my head and walked over to his truck.

"Heya, what seems to be the problem?" he said as he was getting out of the truck. He looked at me and was confused then seemed to shake his own thoughts and get back to the real world also.

"My car died. I tried restarting it, no luck." I rubbed my arms, it was freezing out.

"Gotcha, alright well I can give you a jump, no problem. Are you cold?" he asked. I finally let myself stare at him. He was gorgeous. He had tan skin and dark hair. He was muscular and sexy. I decided I liked it. But he would never be interested in me anyway. If he had a job that meant he was older than me, out of high school at least. He didn't look very old though.

"Yes. Freezing actually." I said at last. He looked at me and smiled. My belly did a flip. Did he really just smile at me? The smile wasn't a pity smile. It was a genuine smile. Something I hadn't seen much of in the past months.

"Oh, do you want to sit in my truck while I do this? The heat is on in there." He walked to the door of his truck & opened it. I smiled, walked over and got in. He made sure my feet were out of the way and closed the door. I watched him as he went to the back of the truck and got some cords. He walked around to my car and opened the door and popped the hood. He closed my car door and looked at me. He smiled again and motioned for me to pop his hood. I leaned down and pulled the hood latch. The hood popped up and scared me. I jumped. He laughed. When I saw him laughing I gave him a smiling glare. This just made him laugh more.

He connected our cars with the jumper cables and then came over to the door. He opened the door and I scooted to the passenger side. He revved up his truck for a second and then hopped out to go and try and start mine. It still didn't want to start. I gave him a confused look at he just shrugged his shoulders.

We tried this a few more times with no luck. He looked at my engine a bit and then decided it was too dark to see anything anymore. If I knew anything about cars, I could have seen inside the engine with my vision, but I wouldn't have known what's wrong with it.

He came back over to the door. He opened it and I said, "So then, it doesn't want to cooperate, does it?"

He looked at me a smiled. "Or, maybe it wants us to grab a bite to eat and try it later?" he asked and blushed. Man, he was even cuter when he blushed! How could I say no?

"I think that is exactly what she is thinking." I said and giggled.

"She?" he asked with a puzzled look. He moved his arm up to lean against the truck door and I couldn't keep from looking. It was so muscular and tan and I think I saw part of a tattoo! I got my thoughts together and answered.

"Yeah, she, my car?"I said and grinned. He just laughed and started to get in. I scooted over and let him get in. He pulled off back onto the road and started driving. It was so weird. I felt so comfortable with him and safe and at ease. And I had only met him an hour ago! I quickly realized I was in a car with a guy I'd just met and didn't even know his name.

"Umm, we were never properly introduced. I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." I said.

He did what I never would have expected. He stomped on the brake and jerked the car to a stop.

"Nessie? Is it really you? Oh god." He said and looked at me thoughtfully. I saw a tear come down his cheek. Okay, this was really starting to freak me out.

"Yes, I'm Nessie. What the hell is going on?" I asked. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I almost tried to stop him, but he smelled so good, not in that I-wanna-eat-him way, but he smelled familiar and comforting. And his strong heartbeat was enough to put me to sleep.

"I thought I'd lost you for good." He said and still held me close. I decided to pull away. I was really freaked out.

"What the hell? Have we met before? I do not remember you…" I said and gave him a questioning look.

"You don't remember me? You were so small. I tried coming after you. It was no good though. They were good at hiding it. Does this mean you haven't seen Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie since then either?" he said. He seemed to be rambling. How did he know my family? I was majorly confused.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my family? Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"No, I'm not a stalker." He said and laughed. "Me and your mom have been friends since we were little. We used to make mud pies together."

"Uh, huh. So then how do you know me?" I asked.

"I was there when you were born. After you were kidnapped, I just…" He trailed off.

"What the? Kidnapped?" I asked. I was never kidnapped. I know that I was little when we moved to Utah, but I wasn't kidnapped. Mom or dad would have told me.

"They didn't tell you? You don't even remember? You grew so fast. And you were talking by a few weeks old. You honestly don't remember?" he asked me. He looked sad. Betrayed almost.

"I really don't. Can you please explain?" I asked and looked at him with my puppy dog face.

"You still want to grab a bite to eat?"He asked.

Even though I was confused and freaked out, he was still majorly hot and nice and I was starving anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said and smiled. He started driving again and we drove to a diner on the edge of Port Angeles. It wasn't a big town, but the diner was about 20 minutes from my house. We got a booth for two and sat down.

I looked over the menu and tried to decide what to order, but my mind was running with questions of what had happened when I was little. I found the first thing that looked good and put my menu down.

"Okay, I'm dying tell me!" I told him. He was still studying the menu and he looked absolutely stunning. "Wait, what's your name? You never told me." I said.

He looked up and smiled. "Right, Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake." He said. Jake. I thought about the name. Trying to think if I had ever heard mom or dad talk about a Jake, or Jacob. I decided I hadn't.

"Okay then Jake, tell me what happened." I said.

"Well…" he began.

He told me about how he was there when I was born, and how before, he had wanted to kill me. But as soon as he saw me, his mind was changed. He fell in love with me, my cute smile and curls. He told me of the fights he and my Aunt Rosalie had had about holding me. He told me of the experience he had when I first put an image into his head. He said I was telling him 'no.' I laughed at that. It was weird to hear him talk about me as a baby, but maybe because I'd never really had anyone that talked about me being a baby. Mom and dad did sometimes, but it was rare now that I think about it.

Jakes face changed when I asked him about the kidnapping.

"I was gone that day. I was out with the pack at the beach. Bella had told me I needed some time away from you. I didn't want to, but she insisted, so I did. You were only a few months old, yet you looked as though you were five. I thought it would be okay to leave you for a while. I went home every night and you were okay."

He looked so sad. As though he blamed himself. "Please go on. I have to know." I begged.

"Everyone had gone hunting and you were at home with Bella. She came in and easily over-powered Bella and took you away. It was the only way she could think of to hurt Bella. She was so jealous. When I came over later that night, everyone was gone. I was worried so much about you. I called all of them and none answered. I tried calling and came over every day for a few days. One day they finally were home and let me in. Everyone was there except you and your parents. When I asked them where you were they all looked sad. Their faces made me think of the worst, so I stormed off; it wasn't until later that I realized you weren't dead. I could still feel you." He finished.

"She who, came in? And what do you mean you could feel me? How?" I asked totally confused.

"Tanya. Her and your dad dated for a while, and when she found out he had married Bella, she got jealous. And well, you see, how I could feel you is a whole different story." He said and looked away.

"Tell me." I said.

He got closer and said in a small voice "I'm a werewolf. And I've imprinted on you."

"A werewolf?" I asked in the same small voice. "What does imprinted mean?" I asked.

"Yes. And it means were soul mates. That we're meant to be together. Werewolves have one partner for life. We don't get to chose. It just happens. It makes a strong bond between the two. That's how I could feel you."

"Wait, you're my soul mate? I don't believe this. You are just trying to get in my pants! To think I believed you about all of it!" I said and stood up. I ran outside into the cold. I stood there trying to gather all my thoughts. I started crying. All I wanted was to be at home in my bed. This was all too much. Was he really lying? I thought about the looks on his face, they seemed really genuine. And I knew he was hurt and even though I had just met, or re-met him, I felt a pull to go in there and make it right with him. I looked up to the moon and felt another pull to go inside. I wiped my tears and opened the door.

I walked back in and he was still sitting in the booth.

"I don't have a ride." I said and sat back down. "And what's up with that moon thing?"

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and I had no choice to smile too. "Legend has it that in the old day and in stories that werewolves only turned when it was a full moon, but see, we are special, we can turn whenever we want. So the moon still has some part in our, 'wolvieness'." He said and laughed. I laughed too.

"Oh shit!" I said. Then immediately regretted it and covered my mouth. Jake just looked at me and busted out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"The moons out!" I said and pulled out my phone. The battery was dead. "What time is it?"

He pulled his phone out and checked the time. "Its 10:54" he said.

"Crap! Dad is gonna flip! My phone is dead and even when I'm not home when I say I will be he usually just calls to make sure everything is alright. Can I borrow your phone?" I ask.

"Sure thing." Jake said and handed it to me.

I dialed dad's number and pressed the green button. I looked at the screen to check if the number was right, and it said 'calling Edward'._' Hmm, Jake wasn't lying.'_ I thought.

"Hello?" dad answered with a questioning tone.

"Hey dad it's me. Sorry, my phone died. I'm using a friends. My car broke down and wouldn't jump start when triple A sent someone. The guy they sent was really nice, so he took me out to dinner. I'll be home in a bit. Okay?" I said.

Jake got up and went and paid the check.

"Okay. But what is this friend's name?" He asked. I saw Jake waiting by the door so I said "Jake, I gotta go. Love you see you in a bit!" and hung up.

I walked over to Jake and said thanks and handed him his phone back. We walked outside and got back in the truck. He started it up and pulled off. "My house is off 46." I said.

"Okay." He said. He still didn't look as happy as he had been. This made me sad.

"I believe you. When I called my dad, his number was saved into your phone. I'm sorry I accused you." I said.

"It's okay. I just felt for so long that I had lost you and would never see you again. I'm so scared that it's going to happen again. I don't want them to take you away again…" he trailed off.

"I won't let them. I like it here. And, I like you." I said, sort of mumbling the last part.

"You do?" he asked. Of course I did! We were soul mates after all. Right? My brain hurt from thinking so much. We still had a bit to go until my car. I had asked him to stop by so I could grab my purse out and lock it up until tomorrow. I scooted over and put my head on his shoulder. I wanted to hear his heartbeat. I sat like that until we reached my car. When we got there I jumped out real fast and grabbed my purse and made sure the doors were locked.

It was freezing now. When I got back in I was shivering. Jake pulled me into a hug that heated me up real fast. He was like a heater!

"Mmm, you're so warm." I said.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. He let go and kept his right arm around me and used the other to drive. When we got to my house I looked over to him.

"So… I'll call you tomorrow then, so we can look at my car?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be up early. I can go get it in the morning and start looking at it before you even wake up. How bout you call me when you wake up?" He said and smiled.

"Sure thing." I said and smiled. I kissed his cheek and got out of the truck and went inside before he had time to say anything else. My stomach was doing flips! I opened the front door and mom and dad were both sitting on the couch.

"Nessie, good to see you. Why don't you have a seat?" Mom said. Oh crap. I forgot dad would probably have Jake's number saved too. It was going to be a long night.

**A/n- Ahhh, so I have no clue how a car gets jumped off. I can't even drive yet. Lol. But, I hope you liked it!! Review if you want me to keep going. Do you like seeing something's from Jakes POV? Cause I can write it if you like it. But you gotta review and tell me! :) How was the drama with Tanya? Good, or bad? I couldn't think of anything else. Lol. Oh! Thanks to my best friend ShikaGirl1990!! I love you Squidney! REVIEW PLEASE! :) xoxo! **


End file.
